Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to an ion implantation apparatus, and in particular to a technique for measuring an angle distribution of an ion beam.
Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, a process of implanting ions into a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, also referred to as an “ion implantation process”) is normally carried out for the purpose of changing the conductivity of a semiconductor, the purpose of changing a crystal structure of the semiconductor, or the like. An apparatus that is used in the ion implantation process is called an ion implanter and has a function of generating ions by an ion source and accelerating the generated ions to form an ion beam, and a function of transporting the ion beam to an implantation process chamber and irradiating a wafer in the process chamber with the ion beam. In order to measure a traveling angle of the ion beam with which the wafer is irradiated, a plurality of beam detectors arranged in a direction orthogonal to a beam traveling direction are used.